Diary of a killer kunoichi
by FahliilKahLaas
Summary: A diary of one of Konoha's very own kunoichi as she struggles with the difficulties of life after the Chuunin exams.
1. Chapter 1

_(Author's notes: This is my first story. I would really appreaciate some help if you see something wrong with my story. I would love some constructive criticism and I would also love some flames if you hate my story that much. Thank you.)_

Dear Diary,

Why doesn't he ever notice me? It would, in theory, be impossible for him to not notice me. It was the same though, every day we would walk past each other in a hallway or on the street and I would meekly say hello and he wouldn't notice because he and his best friend were too busy fighting. He would never admit they were best friends and anyone who didn't know them would think they hated each other. But Neji and Lee really did respect each other. They got along more after the Chuunin exams, when Neji learned how hard Lee had been training while in the hospital. They spent more time together, but they weren't as close as Shikamaru and Chouji. All the extra time that Neji spent with Lee took away from the time that I got to spend with him. With our sensei gone on an important A rank mission with Asuma, we have been pretty bored lately.

I've been trying to spend more time with Neji to somehow convince him that we should go out at least once. I know how he feels about girls that care more about their appearance and boys than training to become better ninja, but I'm not like that. I can handle my appearance and boys and still train to become a better ninja. He would know that if he just gave me a chance. It seems like the only type of kunoichi my age is boy crazy, but Neji and Lee have known me long enough to know that I'm not like Sakura and Ino, always chasing a different boy.

I have to convince Neji that I'm not like his fan girl club. They would never really understand Neji the way I do. Everywhere he goes one of his stupid fan girls is there to stare at him and drool. I know they think he's really cute or something but they don't like him for who he is, they like him because they group him into the same group as Sasuke. To them he's just another cute, mysterious guy for them to chase after. I cannot stand fan girls.

Bye for now,

TenTen.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Diary,

Neji, Lee and I trained together today. Gai-sensei still has not returned from his mission and I'm beginning to worry. The mission was supposed to end three days ago, at least, Gai-sensei was supposed to be back then. He wouldn't tell us anything more then that he was going on a A rank mission with Asuma and wouldn't be back for three weeks. It isn't like Gai-sense to be late for anything, but worrying about Gai-sensei is really affecting my training. I can hardly concentrate. I can tell that Lee is more worried than I am because three times during our training Lee tripped. He tripped! The first time he tripped he was running towards Neji to attack him and he tripped over his own foot. He never trips over anything! Neji is worried too but he doesn't really show it. He hardly ever shows any emotion, so when he does, you know that something either really good or bad has happened and I think that he doesn't want to worry Lee anymore than he needs to be.

I really wanted to get my mind off of what could be happening right now to Gai-sensei, so after training I went home to shower and change my clothes. While I was there my mom said that dad was going on a "recon" mission just to check out a "suspicious" area near a village far from here. My dad hardly ever goes on recon missions anymore, he usually only goes on rescue missions. I think my mom only told that was so that I wouldn't worry too much. I know three days does not sound like a long time to be missing when your a ninja but there have been a lot more ninjas going rogue in so many villages that no one is sure what to do. I'm still only a genin, so no one will tell me very much. All the information I have is what I heard second-hand.

To cheer up Lee, Neji and I decided to take him to Ichariku's to get something to eat. When we got there Lee decided that he was not hungry and he just wanted to go home. So Neji and I went in without him and it was almost like a date! Not really though, Neji and I have done a lot of things without Lee. Mostly training, its not like we hang out with out Lee or anything. Actually Neji is starting to spend more time with Lee than he does with me. I'm not jealous or anything, though. Lee really could use more friends.

While we were eating Team Seven came in and totally interupted the serious conversation I was about to have with Neji. Well, it wasn't really Team Seven because Kakashi and Sasuke were not there, so it was more like just Sakura and Naruto. Naruto and Sakura seemed to be excited about something. I asked Sakura and she said that Kakashi had found Sasuke and was bringing him back to the village. I knew that he had been missing for a while, but it didn't even occur to me that Sakura and Naruto actually missed him. I've always gotten the impression from him that he didn't even like Sakura or Naruto. They must have missed him a lot to be that excited when they heard that he was coming back. They also told us that Kakashi sent along a message that said that when they found Sasuke they was a big fight and some of the ninjas in the rescue mission were injured. I never really liked Sasuke or Kakashi but Kakashi is a vital part of Konoha's defense and Sasuke could be to if he ever learned to work in a team. It would be a big loss for Konoha if something happened to Kakashi and he couldn't be a ninja anymore. He is one of our village's best ninja.

Bye for now,

TenTen.


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Diary,

I found out the entire story, well mostly. Gai-sensei, Asuma, and Kakashi and some medic that I don't know were sent out to a nearby abandoned village because the Hokage had heard that Orochimaru was hiding out there with Sasuke and Kabuto. She heard reports of what sounded like fighting coming from that area. So, Team Gai, as I call it, was sent to investigate. Apparently, Sasuke, for some reason or another, was fighting Orochmaru. When they arrived, Kabuto was no where to be seen.

I'm missing most of the details because everyone involved in still in the hospital and they aren't saying much about what happened. So, I guess the Hokage's information was wrong, or Kabuto just fled like a coward. Who know's? I'm getting all my information second hand because no one tells me anything. Anyway, the point of the story was that Sasuke is back, only injured, a lot actually. So, is the rest of the Team Gai, I don't know Asuma's and Kakashi's condition exactly, I just know that they are expected to make full recoveries. I have no idea how he did it, but Gai-sensei came back nearly uninjured. I guess we have a better sensei than Team Seven.

By the way, my father wasn't sent in to do "recon", he was sent in to rescue Team Gai. I don't know why my mother had to lie to me about it. Maybe she didn't know the truth herself. Anyway, my father is perfectly okay now. The Hokage is telling everyone that Orochimaru will not be back to bother us anymore. I just don't know, though. He seemed too strong to be taken down that easily. I'm scared that he might come back

God, Diary, you should see Lee. He's back to his usual self now that Gai-sensei has returned. They wouldn't let Lee into Gai-sensei's when he got there because they were still administering his treatment, so he waited right outside his door until they were done. They finally let him in in and he hasn't left since. Sensei is staying overnight for observation. Neji and I are supposed to meet them a few minutes. I can't wait, I'm so happy to hear that everyone came back okay, especially Gai-sensei.

I'm sorry, Diary. I know this is an extremely short entry but I'm just too excited and distracted to write anymore. Who knows what Lee would've done if Gai-sensei had not returned. He's been like a father to Lee. Oh, Neji is here. We're going to walk to the hospital together. Now that his mind is clear, maybe I could ask him out. I hope this works out.

With too much excitement to bare,

Tenten.


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N:_I changed the rating from K to T because of some minor coarse language.)_

Dear Diary,

Damn, damn, damn! I lost my nerve. I'm not even sure what happened. As Neji and I were walking to the hospital I couldn't even speak I was so nervous. So the walk to the hospital was a nervous one. The weird thing about the walk to the hospital, besides the awkward silence Neji and I shared, was how he was acting. He really didn't seem like himself. I don't know how to describe it, it was like he was nervous or anxious or something. I wouldn't know if he was nervous because I've never seen him nervous.

The walk to the hospital seemed to take forever. I kept thinking of ways to ask him out but every one of them sounded stupid. When I ask Neji out, it will have to be clever and witty. Something that makes him laugh every time he thinks about it. Hopefully his laughter won't be because I've embarrassed myself. That's sort of one of the reasons why I wanted to go out with him to begin with. I want to be the person that can make him laugh and smile. He never does.

Anyway, Diary, Sensei was happy to see us and we were happy to see that he was healthy. He said that when he gets out of the hospital we're going to train and maybe, _maybe _(he really emphasized that maybe part) we would take on a C rank mission. I think he thinks we're not ready for a tougher misson. Way to have confidence in your students, Gai-sensei.

Anyway, Neji, Lee, and I went out for ramen after leaving the hospital. Lee could not stop talking about all the training he was going to do with sensei. 500 laps around the village and if they couldn't do that, they would do 1000 one-handed push ups. Just things like that. He went on and on about it the entire time we were eating. I kind of spaced out after a while and didn't hear everything he said. It was kind of late when we started walking home. Lee lives on the other end of the village, so he walked home alone. He practically skipped home he was so happy about Gai-sensei. I don't know what Lee would do without sensei. I don't know what Neji and I would do, either. But none of that matters because sensei is in perfect health. Anyway, Neji walked me home after Lee left, I know he was just walking with me because my house is on the way to his house. Still, it was nice to walk with him. Whenever we walk anywhere together the silence between us is awkward but it wasn't like that this time. It was just a wonderful, peaceful silence.

TenTen.


End file.
